


Not a Quicky

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But OC kept going, Does that count as Non-con?, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First smut story, He wanted something else today, I'll tag it anyway, M/M, OC Male usually takes it up the butt, Original Male Character - Freeform, POV First Person, There safe!, There's a part where Sans says no, Used, mentioned - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: Sans left his post early and dropped literally into my lap. I'm not in the mood for the blame game right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh god. 
> 
> Haa okay so this is loosely based off a (cough) Undertail Audio I heard so I just decided to write it out cause why the hell not right?? 
> 
> I hope this is good, its my first time writing it out instead of running it over and over in my head.

“y’know if boss catches us, we’re in deep shit right?”

“You’re the one that came back early.” I retorted rubbing Sans’ knee bone. It was one part of him that was still smooth compared to the rest of him. I spent a moment trying to remember it’s name and failing. “It’s not like I have a job working alongside him. You do, so like if he gets pissed at you it’s not my problem.”

“yeah it is,” He replied. He tilted his head back to look me in the face, red eye lights bright and grin cheeky. “when he learns the reason why i haven’t been back to work he’ll be pissed at you too.”

My fingers paused on his . . . his . . . fuck! What was the name for this bone?? I hated the fact I couldn’t remember it, it was an easy name to remember too. I’m sure of it. Half my mind was stuck on running the skeleton’s structure names the other half thinking over what Sans’ brother would do when he came home and found us together.

He would be mad for sure, angry was his default emotion for most days when it came to his and Sans’ job. The rants about his unmotivated brother and how he slacked off when he should be working were the norm. But as I thought about it I realized he was right somewhat. Papyrus wouldn’t appreciate me keeping Sans from his job. But at the sametime it wasn’t like I was holding him back, Sans could leave whenever he wanted, my hold on him sitting in my lap was completely loose. He could slip away whenever he wanted.

“You’re just choosing not to.” I muttered. “I still say he’ll be more pissed at you.”

“then you still don’t know boss all that well.” Sans retorted with a snort.

I resumed rubbing his knee bone huffing, I still couldn’t remember the name freaking really?? “Get bent, you lazyass.”

“i’d rather bend you, human.” I shivered. He tilted head back once more eye sockets falling half lidded as he pinched his voice low so his reply rumbled from him into my body.

I was a sucker for deep voices. Especially if I was pressed close when they spoke. Heat flooded my cheeks and pooled in my groin. It’s been awhile since we had sex; being fucked by him was the best, magic played such a big part in the pleasure before and when he took me. Just thinking about it, having his dick in my mouth hard and pulsing then pushing into me thick and spreading me open . . .

I whined it felt like I went from soft to throbbing in a split second; Sans rocked back against me rubbing against my dick chuckling. “heh you’re such a pervert.” He turned straddling my lap leering at my flushed face. “already so hard~.” His hand slid between my legs squeezing me through the sweatpants I was wearing. My eyes fluttered as pleasure shot up my spine. “want me to suck you off?” He dropped his voice again as he leaned down I could see a flash of red in his mouth.

Oh god. I think I would explode if he did. I shook my head, it was unbelievably tempting to let him, “No I’d rather eat you out.” Sans paused blinking in surprise.

“you want me to make a pussy?”

“Please?”

A red tint spread over his cheekbones but he still grinned. “ho~ you wanna top for once human? tired of me fucking you all the time?”

“I’m not planning on it.” I said shrugging. “I’m not much of a seme.”

Sans gave me a look and hummed. “it’s been awhile since I made one.”

“Take your time then.” I said ever considerate. I was treated to an exasperated look.

“have you forgotten about boss?”

“He’ll be mad at you, not me.” I still stood by that thought.

“he’ll be mad at us both regardless.”

“Then you should stop talking and let me get to work so you can go back to work.” I huffed. He snickered and I pushed him off my lap tugging at his shorts. Sans flailed at my hands.

“hey watch it! these are my favorite.”

“I’m not gonna rip them.” I murmured but stopped pulling reaching instead for the waistband of the shorts pulling them from over his hip bones and down his legs. Sans’ left eye glowed with magic and I watched as it pooled down in his pelvis just over pubic symphysis. And what did that say about me? That I can remember the name of that bone in a skeleton but couldn’t remember the name of the knee bone!

I still couldn’t think of its name in fact . . .

I shook my head putting it out of mind for the time being eyeing the formed magic in Sans’ pelvis. The mound shimmered a soft red compared to his cock that was usually shining bright. “st-stop staring you frigging weirdo.” I looked at his face. His cheeks were the same soft red as his pussy, eye lights hazy as he glowered.

He was embarrassed. A slightly giddy smile spread over my face making his glare more pronounced.

How cute~. I thought dimly my smile growing wider. “Hmhmhm I couldn’t help it. It’s lovely, very cute, like you’re being right now.” Sans bristled bones rattling with his sudden annoyance.

“i ain’t cute!”

“You’re being very cute right now.” I repeated. His eyes flashed, I could see the curse he was about to spit a mile away and cut him off before it hit it the metaphorical tip of tongue. I slid a finger between his lips trailing up, my finger became moist as his magic began dripping, to his clit circling around it. The curse came out a choked gasp.

“h-hey you can’t-”

“Hush,” I whispered circling his clit again. His head fell back as he moaned. “Let me take care of you so you can try to get back to work.” I bent between his legs eyeing his cunt, my touches made it’s shimmering brighter as more magic pooled into it. I parted the lips lapping slowly. My tongue tingled and I hummed pleased.

Yes I missed this, it wasn’t as intense as when he makes a cock but it was the same. Same spicy and sweet taste, his magic popped almost sharply in my mouth as I licked catching more of the liquefied magic Sans’ hitched moans and curses floating over me.

“shit haaah~ fuck!” He trembled bones rattling hips rocking onto my tongue. I laughed softly blowing directly over the conjured walls and clit making him jerk and gasp. “fuck kid!”

“Oi not a kid,” I muttered letting my tongue slide down to his clinching opening. A little prodding let me slip in a tiny flood of fluids spilling over my tongue bursting sharply yet pleasantly. I made a happy sound pressing closer tongue curling deeper inside. Sans keened arching his phalanges tangled in my hair pulling. Fuck I ached; him pulling my hair wasn’t helping either. The stinging pain turned to tingles pleasure running down my spine straight to my cock.

Maybe I would let him suck me off . . . I thought dizzily thrusting my tongue in and out his cunt sucking up the juices he spilled relishing his increasing cries.

A door slammed closed down stairs. 

Sans jolted up a cried catching in his throat. “oh shit!”

Fuck! I wasn’t gonna get that blowjob. I grunted faintly irritated moving my tongue quicker. I could at least get him off.

Sans jerked from the stimulation and tugged at my hair. “st-stoop,” He hissed. “b-boss will hear-!”

I pulled my tongue free replacing it with two fingers before he uttered another protest his walls clamped around them eagerly Sans gasped voice ragged. “Keep quiet then.” I murmured straightening up. I drew him closer wrapping an arm around him working my fingers quickly. Sans slumped against me burying his face into my shoulder and sweater biting the fabric to muffle his moans. His magic dripped down my wrist leaving warm trails in its wake.

I want him in my mouth again. I licked my lips they were still stained with his essence still tingling from his magic. Later for sure I’ll get him to form a dick for me to suck. I nodded decisively curling my fingers pressing my slick palm against his core rubbing. Sans wailed into my shoulder body seizing magic gushing drenching everything above my wrist. He went limp panting heavily skull lolling. I laid him on the bed taking in his flushed cheeks, cloudy eye lights, his mouth hung open as he caught his breath.

Desire rolled through my body. I wanted him so badly. I slid my wet fingers into my mouth lapping up the lingering magic that hadn’t faded away yet.

THUMP “SANS . . .”

Sans groaned covering his face. “uh oh . . .”

“Hmph I told you, you’d get in trouble.” I sniffed. He glared at me as I twisted grabbing his shorts sliding them back on. “Go face the music bone head~.”

“fuck you.” I flashed a grin at his disgruntled curse.

“Later okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like I hope that wasn't terrible. Baby's first smut yays~~.


End file.
